


In the Mood for Love

by artangels



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, Feelings, Hope you enjoy, In The Mood For Love, M/M, Markjin, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a lot of feelings, i miss markjin psspss come back pssps, sorry my pisces moon just enjoy FEELINGS and that's what wong kar wai's movies are all about so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artangels/pseuds/artangels
Summary: "Heaven is in your eyesBright as the stars we're underOh! Is it any wonderI'm in the mood for love?"⋅ Taking place in Hong Kong, a melancholy story about the love between two men who live in the same building and one day find out that they share an unexpected bond because of their respective partners.(based on the amazing movie 'in the mood for love' by wong kar wai)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> relationships are complicated,  
> but please enjoy!!

It was such a hot day, maybe the hottest from the year so far, and that was the precise day Mark and his husband have decided to move to their new apartment. 

Mark Yien Tuan was born in the United States of America, when he was a teenager his whole family moved back to Taiwan and a few years later he went to Hong Kong by himself, to pursue his dreams and form a career, that is where he met the love of his life, Jackson Jiaer Wang.  
Jackson was an athlete, now a professional fencing one, he was build up with some muscles and his masculine features sharpened, by his side were Mark who was distant from those characteristics. Mark was tall, thin, with pale skin, plump pink lips and with the particular way that he constantly changed the color of his hair, each day his hairstyle could surprise you.  
They have been married for 5 years, they met each other when Mark was 18 years old and Jiaer 16 years old. They started as friends, _all hail to the cliché_ , after a few months they were inseparable and were always together. Unlike him, Jiaer dated and flirted a lot, and Yien hated all of his girlfriends and boyfriends.  
On Mark’s 22 birthday, as usual, they bought alcohol, food and went to Victoria Peak, both of them got drunk and that day – 4 of September – a drunk birthday boy decided to confess. It was a warm night, and as many others drunk confessors before him, he totally decided to blame it on the alcohol… but it actually went well. Mark took a shot before saying, Jackson didn’t reply right away, so he cried and said it was a mistake, but Jackson kissed him as an answer. They dated for a month, went to visit some of Mark’s friends in the U.S., married there, got back to Hong Kong, and live together ever since. 

Mark already lost the count over how many furniture had been switched between these two apartments, you see, the same day he and his husband decided to move in, one of their new neighbors decided to do the same, and ‘oh, how he wasn’t happy about it’. It was hot but a cloudy Tuesday, the place they were moving in was okay, too small for his husband's taste, but they would have to make it work. They were moving to a building with 7 floors, they rented the 4th one, while the ‘also moving neighbor’ was going to now live, literally, above them on the 5th floor.  
He was tired already, from helping the moving crew, and he was mad at Jackson that promised to be there helping him, but out of a sudden Jack’s fencing coach called and he had to go for practice. As usual, he didn’t say anything, didn’t got mad nor yelled at his husband for, as always, putting him and their marriage as second place in his life, no, Mark would always swallow his feelings and put a façade.  
When the last furniture entered his new apartment he sighed in relief, it was finished, all he had to do was prepare their dinner and pick his dog Milo at his friend’s house, but while he was in the shower he decided he could buy something from the restaurant in front of their new place, he couldn’t wait to get Milo and catch up with Youngjae, he then texted the latter saying that in about 30 minutes he would be there. Mark dressed up, opened the door of his apartment, number 408, and to his surprise at the floor was a box, he stared curiously, he knew it wasn’t a bomb but for a minute he acted as it could be, after this momentum, he weighed the object and could tell it was some of his CD’s and that the package probably went to the neighbor upstairs and they returned to its owner. “But how rude, couldn’t they knock and return in person?”, so he left the package at some chair and left the building with that first impression of his new neighbor.  
It was 3 p. m. and the bus arrived at the stop in time, Yien was listening to a song by The Weeknd in his earphone, Tell Your Friends from Beauty Behind the Madness album, and he couldn’t help but think about his life while he was staring at the window. He has two jobs, one that fulfills his creativity and one that puts food on the table, he liked both actually, appreciating the singularity of working from home being a science computer engineer and also working from home while producing songs for Chinese artists and idols, he was so glad and felt blessed that he could pursue his hobby as a music producer – to him understand the vibe and distinctiveness from each song was magical –; he wasn’t a _big shot_ famous producer, but the songs he did chart pretty well and got him tons of compliments. Mark Yien Tuan is an introvert, he like staying at home with his dog, eating sweets, gaming, listening to R&B, and completing his job, and that is what he does most of the time, but he is also a married man, a husband that almost doesn’t see his partner - especially for the last 2 years, and yes he understands Jiaer’s job required him to travel and train a lot, but it seems that for these last couple of years they started fading apart, living each one their own lives and not trying to build anything as a pair, and if so, what’s the point of being married if you don’t seek the future together? Mark is anxious, if he speaks up what’s bothering could it be that everything he built, he fought for end up in crumbles?  
He doesn’t know his sentiments anymore, he numbs them, tries to forget that he can feel something, and continue to live his life. He doesn’t know if Jackson still loves him, Jackson doesn’t kiss him on the forehead anymore when going out to work, nor press a soft kiss in his lips when they’re going to sleep, he doesn’t send Mark messages about random things that reminded him of his husband, he doesn’t buy treats for Milo and doesn’t care about missing their ‘’watching action movies and getting drunk on beer every Saturday night to relax” day off.  
But Mark does know that he still loves his husband, he still prepares Jackson’s favorite meal every week, he still tries to wait for him each night so they can talk a little more while Jacks is showering and telling him about his day, he still worries and sends messages telling him to be careful and not try too hard while working out, he still tries, everything, deceiving himself that if he tries his hardest then things could go back to normal.  
Both their relatives adored each other – they already knew each other families so it was a bonus – of course, their relationship wasn’t easy, they suffered a lot, truly a lot, but the love they had was so visible, anyone could see it, and with time things got better, they trusted each other to be the strength the other needed so they could carry on.

Mark was at Youngjae’s door, more excited than ever, he ringed the bell and instantly he could hear his dog barking, his friend opened the door and Milo jumped over him, licking his face and shaking his tail, hugging his dog felt like relieving half of his anxiety, he carried his dog and properly entered the house.  
“How are you?” – Youngjae started, they were at the kitchen preparing some tea.  
“I’m doing okay, I hate moving out, too much trouble” – answered Mark while sipping his mint tea – “I had to do everything, and the neighbor from upstairs decided to move out the same day as me, so it was a little more troublesome. Milo behaved well?”  
“Of course, he is the best! He and Coco are a match, best friends as we are!”  
Mark laughed, he was glad he had Youngjae by his side, it felt like having another younger brother (as he already had one, little Joey), and he knew that his friend was asking more than about their moving places, but he didn’t felt like voicing that part of his brain, and again, he was tired.  
They played a little with their dogs, watched TV, and gossiped about the other teachers Youngjae had to deal with daily as he was a vocal trainer/teacher at Hong Kong Academy for Performing Arts. Youngjae drove him and Milo back to his new apartment, after saying goodbye Mark went to the restaurant in front of his building, he asked the waiter if he could enter with Milo that was on his leash, he was hungry, and he knew Jackson would also arrive being hungry himself, turns out he actually couldn’t enter with a dog but since it was already late and a Tuesday they let him. He ordered and went to sit at a table, Milo was well behaved sleeping on Mark’s lap, he took the time to scan the place, it was nice, the lights a little darker than your usual restaurant and with a lot of details in red, there were some tables and a long balcony, he immediately loved there.  
It was playing a soft tune in mandarin, the waitress asked him if he would drink anything, he thought about drinking a glass of wine, but it would be better to drink with his husband in their new home, so he answered no and the waitress left, a couple of elderly just finished their meal, a young high schooler opened another textbook and gulped her cup of coffee asking for more, the guy in the balcony empty his bottle of baijiu pouring the remaining alcohol in his glass, and then they called Yien to grab his food. The owner of the restaurant was at the cashier and chatted with him a little, wanting to know more about the handsome man with funny hair color – a light blue – that just appeared at her place, he explained how he just moved out and that he would be going there more, he complimented the place and after a little, while they bid their goodbyes and with Milo by his side he crossed the street.  
He was grabbing his keys to unlock the door of the building but when he grabbed Mark looked forward and saw a man unlocking, it was the same man that was drinking baijiu on the balcony, he couldn’t see the man’s face but he could tell the other saw him because he left the door opened for him. Mark was trying to have a look at the guy’s face, it was the first neighbor he saw in fact, but the other was fast and he probably was at the elevator already, so Mark stopped to observe the sky, it was almost full moon and it was looking beautiful as ever, when he returned walking, out of nowhere the same man left the building, walking faster as he could and when he passed Mark’s side he was just staring at the floor, not looking at anything, and for the first time Yien saw him, he was beautiful, a little shorter than him, dark black hair and eyes the same, his face looked like a perfect sculpture, he wondered why that guy decided to go out, but it wasn’t any of his business.  
As he was entering the building he heard voices, as he was almost at the elevator he heard laughter, and that definitely was his husband laugh, he looked at the window that showed the parking lot and saw Jackson, talking happily with some other person, it was another man who also had a bleached hair, they weren’t doing anything else, just chatting, but Mark felt a pain in his chest and decided to enter the elevator, press the 4th floor and go to their apartment.  
He knew Jiaer haven’t entered the place because it was the same way as when he left, he put Milo on the floor so his baby could get used to the new house and grabbed 2 plates to separate the meal, he waited for Jiaer, but when it was about 30 minutes since he arrived he just went to take another shower, while he was in the bath he heard him arriving, he greeted Mark and asked if the food as for him, he wanted to scream, but instead he just said that yes it was and he heard Jackson heating the meal. He left the bathroom and was greeted with the cold from the open window of their bedroom.  
“How was your day??” – asked Jackson while finishing eating  
“It was normal, really tiring” – answered Mark nonchalant – “Yours?”  
“It was nice, look, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you with all of the stuff” – he started – “but don’t worry, I will finish cleaning everything tomorrow morning before going to work”  
Mark smiled a little and a soft _‘’ okay’’_ was heard. “Do you want to do anything, playing something or watching TV?” – he suggested – “It is our first night in here after all, _gaga_ ”  
“I’m sorry babe, but _I’m beat_. I’m really tired from training and I should sleep early if I want to do what I said, right? _‘Gon_ take a shower” Jackson kissed Mark on the forehead and went to the bathroom.  


It was a hot night, so he finished putting on his shorts and a tank top, went to the kitchen, opened his favorite and finest red wine then poured some in his crystal glass, and drank it, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so it could have some grammar conjugations mistakes, also because it was a prologue so there was a lot of marks0n, as an introduction!! feel free to leave a comment with critiques. see ya! x


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is reading this, hi!  
> i hope you enjoy another chapter, I had (kind of) a burst of creativity, so while drinking some wine I decided to finish writing, and update.
> 
> there's a music reference at the end of this chapter, if you want to listen the song while reading, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhft6R5bHO4

Jiaer had indeed woken up earlier and cleaned up their apartment, so Mark had nothing to worry about that morning but preparing himself breakfast, his husband already made the coffee for them so he just ate the rice noodles left in the fridge, since Mark didn’t have to work at his company office this week, he planned on writing and producing more songs in the spare time. That was Yien’s routine for the week, he would wake up after his husband already left, drink the coffee, walk Milo through the block, eat lunch at the restaurant in front of the building – the owner grew fond of him, – then he and Milo would head back to their place and Mark would spend the afternoon working on music projects, about 5 p.m. he would stop, take a shower and prepare the dinner, most of the time he wouldn’t wait for Jackson because he never arrived at the same time every day, and after eating, playing some games, watching TV, and then going to bed he would sleep to wake another day and repeat everything.  
By the time Friday came he actually got to finish two songs, both kinds of melodramatic, and Youngjae was almost losing the best friend spot to Ms. Song, the owner of the restaurant, as the place was turning into his second home. Yien met some of his neighbors, sometimes they would bump into the elevator, other times when he would take Milo for a walk, but the only one he ever saw at the restaurant was that man he just got a glimpse in the day they arrived.  
It was the last day of the week so he wanted to spend some time with his husband, he wanted to watch a variety show under the covers, cuddling with Jiaer and drinking red wine, but then the other called and said he was going to spent the weekend at his parents place because they called and asked to, Jackson apologized a lot, _“they said they miss me too much, and well, it's been a while y’ know…_ ” and since he was already out he would spare the time and wouldn’t go to their place. Mark was lost, he didn’t want to watch anything anymore, he just wanted to drown himself in stuff that made him numb, which were alcohol, games, and ordering food, so instead of asking Youngjae to go out, produce more songs, or even ask himself difficult questions and be reasonable, he did all the easier _numb stuff_.  
  
It was Monday and he had to go to work at the corporative office, he worked from 7 a.m. until 2 p.m., and since his week off was over that other world was going to come back to him, by the time the day started his husband hasn’t returned, in fact, he messaged to tell him he was going to stay there for the whole week, which Yien didn’t reply as he was used to being alone, taking care of everything and being disappointed in silence. He went to the kitchen and prepared himself a nice cup of green tea and as he was drinking it, he listened to something being dropped by his front door, he put the cup down and immediately went to check because he was sure it was his new pair of headsets – what else could it be? – but then when he lowered to grab the package what was waiting for him was a transparent square with vinyl albums, there was The Bells by Loud Reed, Final Encounter of The Legend by Leslie Cheung, A Divina Comédia by Os Mutantes, Jimi Hendrix's Electric Lady and, Starboy by The Weeknd from what he could see, he was confused so just looked at the bottom to check the name and the apartment printed, and it was writing in black letters and English “ **Im Jaebeom, 508** ”.  
Mark wanted to rob the package, but of course, he wouldn’t, he also wanted to just leave the package on the floor of the destined apartment because the very same neighbor did that with his CD package that found the wrong address, but he actually wanted to meet and talk to that fellow music lover, talk about their common interest and, you know, make a new friend, if not, perhaps he could take a better look at the mysterious man that passed by him that night, he has nothing to lose so he ringed the bell and waited for someone to appear.  
It was actually the _“mysterious man”_ that opened the door, a confused look plastered all over his beautiful face, so Mark rushed to say something, anything-  
“H-Hi, I’m Mark, well actually Yien, anyway, I live downstairs so we are neighbors- they dropped this at my place and I came to return.”  
The guy still had that interrogation over his face but then smiled and in a non-fluent mandarin said:  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Park Jinyoung”. Mark wondered if he had the right apartment, for sure that was not the name engraved in the package and after a better look at the guy in front of him, and because of the accent he noted while Jinyoung was introducing himself, that he also was not Chinese.  
“Oh, the package here says Im Jaebeom” he slowly replied, “Does he live here?”  
“Yes, he is my husband”  
Mark was taken aback and surprised; he did not imagine that another couple moved there, and on the same day if we all recall. “Cool” so his plans to make another musical friend were completely over? “He has a nice taste”.  
The guy in front of him laughed.  
“No! Not like that- I mean, the vinyl’s, I love these artists too” Mark scratched his head, why was he like that?! “Do you also?”  
“A little, not like him…” he started saying something in another idiom and quickly corrected himself “Sorry when I want to say some things I switch to Korean…” said Jinyoung staring at the floor.  
“Not a problem at all, in fact, I would love to know some Korean, you could teach me some words, some musical artists and if you want I could help you with practicing mandarin”  
Mark hoped that the proposal wouldn’t appear weird, they just met and there he was, asking the guy to be his friends and do stuff with him, who does that?!  
Jinyoung paused, staring at him like he was digesting the words and Yien started to feel weird, thinking of how he could undo what he had said, and after what felt 2 hours he replied: “I would love to.”  
They awkwardly exchanged numbers and promised to text each other to arrange a meeting, but their second meet wouldn’t need to be planned.

Mark was eating hotpot with dumplings at his new favorite place when by the side of his eye a man entering the place catches his attention, Park Jinyoung, it was the second time they met there and he wondered if the other remembered the first day they crossed paths and he is mostly sure that he doesn’t. He was staring and he knew it that there was something odd with his neighbor and it made him uneasy too, he didn’t even notice Mark there, he asked for a bottle of baijiu and went to sit, passing by Mark and going to the furthest table available, Yien was just finishing his food and decided to go there, just because.  
“Hello, again”  
“Hey, you”  
Yien sited in front of him and asked for another bottle of baijiu and a glass of wine – he loved his wine – and decided to distract them.  
“I’m sorry for sitting here without asking, it was such a coincidence for us to meet in a matter of hours again” he started “I love here, ever since we moved in, I’ve been here for at least 10 times, and it’s only been a week since that day” he laughed.  
“We?”  
“Y-Yeah, me and my husband… he is visiting his parents, I guess, he is gone for the week” Mark sighed.   
“Oh, you’re also married” he slowly replied “My husband is also gone for the week, visiting aspiring musicians in Shanghai” he finished his sentence and then took a shot of the baijiu.  
The waitress came with his wine and Mark didn’t even taste, he just wanted to feel the alcohol in his body as soon as possible.  
“But I’m glad I have Milo, he is my dog, he has been with me for 2 years already, Jackson is always away, traveling or competing, but yes I’m used to and I always loved to be by myself at home, but…” he stopped himself and finished his glass “Yeah, so, how long have you been in Hong Kong?”  
Jinyoung had such a kind face and he always looked at Mark while the other was talking as if taking notes of everything he was being provided it, he also always _beautifully_ took his time to answer, as if not wanting to rush anything, just enjoying the present.  
“I’ve always lived in Korea and I love there, I and Jaebum moved to Beijing last year because the CEO of the company he works at said he was doing amazing work with the Chinese market and he would have a better payment and work freedom here; we moved first to Beijing because he has a cousin there, and then here because there is where his music record label is located.”  
[A soft tune started playing in the restaurant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhft6R5bHO4), Mark opened his baijiu and took a shot, almost at the same time Jinyoung finished his bottle and were already asking for another one. Mark wanted to talk about also being a music producer, or talk about how he misses being near his family but nothing came out of his mouth, it was as if he and Jinyoung were in a moment that they did not need to talk, just feel whatever they had to felt in that monday night and just share being together, drinking bottles of baijiu.

It was 11 p.m. when they decided to pay for everything and return to the building, they were a bit tipsy and neither of them felt like saying anything, they entered the elevator in the same comfortable silence and when the elevator stopped at the 4th floor, Mark turned to bid his goodbyes.  
“Nice to meet you, Park Jinyoung”  
They stared at each other, the alcohol bubbling through their veins making them feel hotter than what the weather that night was calling for. Jinyoung leaned at Mark’s cheek and planted a light kiss.  
“Thank you, Yien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked, sorry for any grammar mistakes, if you liked, pretty please, leave a comment! x


End file.
